1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to a system and apparatus for power generation and, more particularly, to a deep water power generation system and apparatus.
2. Description of the Background
Generating a sufficient energy supply to run the world's ever increasingly energy hungry operation has become a goal on which many modern scientists are intensely focused. One suggested methodology by which such energy supplies could be generated in an environmentally friendly manner has consisted of the generation of power using the water power of the world's oceans. Numerous types of such energy harnessing power generators for operation with the world's oceans have been suggested. Such a sustainable alternative energy source is increasingly attractive as the cost of oil rises and the negative effects on the world's environment of traditional energy supply systems become more apparent.
Much of the focus on power generation from the world's oceans has been on “wave “energy.” One design takes the wave into a funnel at the point of the shore and drives air pressure past two turbines, from which energy is supplied. It has been estimated that this method may enable the turning of a 250 kilowatt .generator. A second method provides for a series of layered reservoirs following a carefully calculated slope. Essentially, such reservoirs discretize the potential energy of wave input. The energy entering each reservoir is converted to kinetic energy by falling down through the reservoir system, and its energy in turn, turns a generator. It is estimated that the operation of such a system using breakwater may generate 150 kilowatts of generator capacity. Yet another method places buoys on the system of the ocean and allows the up and down power inherent in waves (as water attempts to reach the point of lowest pressure) to turn an electric generator. Such “wave power” systems have been estimated to enable the supply of ten megawatts of power occupying only four acres of ocean space. As such, the generation of a hundred megawatts of power would occupy just 40 acres of ocean space, and would supply environmentally friendly power at a rate cheaper than fossil fuels.
And yet another alternative methodology, a large buoy system employs a series of large semi-submerged buoy sections, into which the waves strike and cause bending between the sections. This bending action moves a hydraulic piston, which pushes fluid in a linear flow that produces energy. It has been estimated that such a large buoy system occupying one square kilometer could produce 30 megawatts of power.
However, none of the aforementioned programs supply adequate energy at modern standards to enable their widespread use. Further, certain programs, such as the deep ocean pipe, might require the creation of technologies not yet available to enable their use.